Desiccant materials are utilized in fine, granular form to fill hollow frames, such as, the hollow spacer frames for insulated glass units in order to minimize the formation of condensation on the inside surfaces between the window panes. Representative of approaches which have been followed in the past is U.S. Pat. No. 3,183,560 to E. Brichard where a dehydrating agent is introduced under vacuum into a tube. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,030,673 to H. J. London, a silica gel is introduced into hollow frame sections for a window; and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,696 to R. N. Knights et al the material is a viscous sealing material which is injected under pressure by means of a pumping unit through a series of injection nozzles. Other patents of interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,037,893 to M. Greenan; 3,280,523 to C. E. Stroud et al; 4,261,145 to H. Brocking; 4,660,271 to K. Lenhardt and 4,698,891 to R. Borys.
Among other problems associated with desiccant filling devices which have been utilized in the past for filling spacer frames is the inability to consistently fill a given space or length of frame in a minimum amount of time. In filling, it is desirable to provide for automated filling of different spacer frame lengths and widths and whether or not the frames are bent prior to filling.